the burning desire (twylight fan fiction bella x edword)
by yeeper
Summary: this story about bella and edward frum twilight oneof my favrite cupples! THis is about how they became and coupille and got maryied
1. chapetr 1

(OMG beilla and edward is totally OTP!1! their a gr8 ship omg so kawayyi OWO *blushis* enjoi my story! i wrote in in the exact same styiel as the books so u cant even tell the difreince! 3 :3 enjoiy!1)

(note my actual OTP is spongebob X Pepa Pig so this isnt rlly my OTP but probably like my 3rd fav OTP!)

it was a very day oustide. and it was also school wich made bella sad. She got dresed and was sit in her bed until her dad was knocking on the dolr (he bed room door).

"hey bella are you woke" he sad

"yep dad im woke" bella replide and he walke down stairs and got brickfist to eet which was an bagil with apple

Then she got in to her car and drive to shool "omg im gona be l8" she sed

she got their and got out and walked to class she was walking in the dore when the bel rang

"bell what the hel is rong with you" her teachir Mr Brown said

"im so sory i was l8 ill never do it agen" she sad

"no moar excusis bella your just a looser and dont evin car about skool" mr bown said

"im do caring about school!" bella said teers streeming down her fayce

"no your dont your idiot bella" mr brown relpyted "now your going to have a suspention"

"no plz nothing but that mistir brown" bella screemed in despare

"Thats enoufh" a voiec said coming from be hind her Blella turnid around and she saw Edwerd who was the hotist guy in the school and her crish she thot he was rlly hot and sexxiy

"omg Edward is so hawt" she thought in her head she couldint beleaf he was sanding up 4 her!

"y dont u sit down edward" mr brwon said "your not apart of this"

"no im wont bacause your jsut being really asshole mistre brwon" Edawd sagt

"im literaly not im just being good teacher" Mr Bown said he looked depresed

"your just idiot" Edwad siad and Mr Brown sarted crieing

"that,s so un fare im just lost my wife bcus she was cheet on me " MR Bown said and cried and left the room. everyone clapped

"Omg Edward that waz so kool" Blela said she couldint looke at him bcuse he was so hawt

"no problim bella u know id always do something for you if i can help it" Edard said

"Wow shank you sm Eddy" said bela

"its no problim Bell" saed Edaword "weel i gess class is canciled!"

"Yay" every1 said and ran out the room

Then it was just bella and edward that were left in their.

"So... edword im have to tell u some ting" said Belaa she was supir nervus about teling him howe she feilt about him but she rlly like him

"What is ,,Blella?" Eddird said he looking at her inteintly with his eyes

"I uhh " *she blushes and look away awkwordly* "Im have a crush on youu,," she couldint lookat him bc she was soo embearised

"its ok belle I like you too bella" Edward said and she was amazed! he lkiked her bacc! it was 2 much 4 her 2 handel she blushed and got a massive nose blead and sudenly she pasted out

nNexct thing she new she was awoken in the arms of Edawrt who was standing over her and holding her in his arms

"Bela ru okaye?" he said in a worryied voyce

"yea im okay" Belt said. she could int beleaf that edward licked her back!

"i wil always love u bella your my 1 and olny and im will nevir lobve any1 else Bela" Edawsrd said to here

"omg thx u Edwatd i love u to" bella sed

"i know bella we shuld get marred" edwad saed

"Omg edward YEAS we need 2 get maried rite now becuse we luve eich other so much!" saed Blellah

"ok cool le'ts leave skool riht nowe so we can become married and any way schol suck and is 4 loserz" Edward tolt her

"ya skool is dumm and it suck" said Bela so they left school anddroveaway to get maried

(WHAT WIL HAPEN NEXT CHAPTRE! WILL BELA mary edward THE MAIN OF HER DREEMS)


	2. chapteir 2

Edeward was dreiving with bella next to him "omg i cant wait to be you'r wife," bella said.

"yeahh me too!" said edward loking at her and smiling on his facial.

"aw i love u hunny!" bella said "i cant wait 2 devote mey life to you and quit skool"

"yeah like honetsly school is real stupid and im way to smart 4 it," edwatrd said .

"i know right babe!' bella said "your basikally a genieuse"

"Yeah, i know" said edward. bella couldent beleave how gr8 he was And he was hers! and they were gona married soon :D

They puled in to the marige place. "ok lets go honiy!" Blea said and got out pull him hand out of car.

"no, wait..." edward seid

"what is it honey what'z rong is it too early should we get marred 2morow!" Belae said to him.

"No I Love You bella," edward said. "but i have 2 tell u somethin..."

"what is, it babe?" Belaa said "your not in loaf w/ anothier gurl rite?1"

"NO babe i lovae yuu and only your, you my shoal m8" Edawrs said to her and taking her hand and kiss her . bella *blushed*.

"so what is that u neet to tel me?" Bela aksed nervisely.. (Is some thing wrong? she thot)

"Im a...vampire!" Ederd told er.

"whoa!cool." sad Bella. "That's ok. im still love u"

"So, we kan get maryed?" seid Edwats. "yahh! lets go babe!" said bella.

"ooh im so exited," said edward "i kant wait too be your hushband and then were liveing together!"

"Yeh And I kan quit skool!" bela said. "wait do u have a rings?"

"yep i do..." edwerd took 2 rings out of his pockit "ive had these since the first day i saw u...cuz i new your were my love of my light...frever!" *edward busged* "ive been waiting for since the first time i saw u to marriy you and now im actally doin it! wow" he siad.

"awwww so romentick!" bella said *she blucshed* "im love u too.)"

"okie let go! to get maried1! said edward and they walking in side the marrage store.(the place ppl get maried owo)

(OMG KAWAI SO CUTEE! EEE IM BLUCSHING JUST THINKIN ABOUT HOW CUUTE THEY R! *I bluch and nose bleedt* xD whoops soory! about that let me kleen that up loll! xD owo SO any way! their such kawaiiy~! and I cant waist for them 2 get maried in! THE NEXT CAPTER ! uWu )


	3. Chaper three

They woked in to the marage place 2 gether. hand in hand. They went tupto the frosnt decsck. there was awoman their.

"hi we wont to get maried, plz" said edward.

"ok sign hear," said the woman and she gave thim both a peace of payper. they rote there name on it

"ok now go back there," said woman and ponted to an door, they went thru it. And they were in a big room it was very pretty w. lots of flowers and stuff

"wow hunny i cant believe this is finaly it!" said edward gleafuly. "Ikr me too~!" said Bella delitedely.

There waz the man satnfing over near the end of the room they walked over to him. "wear ready to get married now, Sir." said Edward

"ok" said the man w/o truning around "just repat after me"

"k" said edward ans bella togeher

"You must say: i weill alweys lobve you and i want 2 bee w/ u 4 ever," said man.

"i willa alwayds love u and want be with you forkever," said Bela and Edawrd to each othir.

"Ok...now just 1ne more step," said the man.

"great what is it" asked them.

"Its... to never dissespect me!" said Man + turned around to reveel...! Mr Brown!

"holy crAp" sayd edward

"yu too are rellay anoying," said mr browen. "And you made me criy. so i must destroy you now."

"lel how u gonna do that your have the srenght of wet spagett," said bella

"Im a wearwolf! "said mr brown ripeing of his close and transformpting in to an humanistick wolf.

"omg hes a werwelf," said Edward.

"yep and imma gonna end u both," said Mr Brown "after my wief left me i baceame angry and now i want 2 destroiy every1 whom im angry ate"

"thats rlly rude" said bella upsettedly.

"raaah!" said mr brown and sctratched at her w his klawes. Edward jumpid in front of her and saving her lief!1

"thanks" said bella.

"ok ill kill yu first, " said MR Brown and jumpid at Edward and bit him.

"get oof me" said Edwars pushing him off him and killing him.

"lol hes dead," said bella looking at mr brons deed bodiy on the flore.  
"wed bettir git rid of him " said Edwad talking gasoline and maches out of his pockit and poring it all over the room and Brown's body. Then he lit it on fire.

"ok lets go babe." said Edward juming out the windeow carrying Belal in his arm. The fire was behing them as they ran awey.

(OMG guyz! their so cute! i cant wait 2 see whut happens next! so adorbzzzz! owo)


End file.
